A Lilac Rose
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: ANOTHER POEM George thinks about Alanna and his feelings after her sudden passing. Told in George's POV


A Lilac Rose 

The moon is bright

Cloaking us in a dim white light

Standing here with you seems so right

You have your temper, I my charm. Together we have our hearts

Together they seem to balance, do their parts

I'll wait for you as you stumble and fall

Wait through the years, wait thorough it all

Taking up your blade, you ride off into the night

Off to your king's command, off to set things right

I look to the sky and wonder, why

Why did the gods choose us as we are?

Is it because they cannot fight their own war?

I reflect on my life now

The life as a thief

The existence as a noble

None could add up to the time, the love

I had with you

The single lilac rose is late in bloom

Is that a sign that you have come to your doom?

I blink and the news begins to pass

Where are you lass?

You hadn't sent word in five days, nor has the king

He would have told me if something had gone wrong

The moon is bright

Cloaking us in a dim white light

Standing here with you seems so right

You have your temper, I my charm. Together we have our hearts

Together they seem to balance, do their parts

I'll wait for you as you stumble and fall

Wait through the years, wait thorough it all

I saddle my mount, my mind reeling with dread

Of the news that may greet me when I arrive

You may already be dead

Please Goddess, let her be alive

The sun rises as I come to the city

Some of the people step out of my way, their faces streaked with tears

I feel sick with a sudden dull pain

One I had not felt in, what seems, years

I demand to see Jon

I want to know what's going on

Why has Alanna not returned home?

Where has she gone?

"I'm sorry George," the king says, "But you can't see her yet"

"I rode all this way; I'm not going back, not like some obedient pet!"

Jon sighs, "Go and see her then, she is, after all, your wife"

I force myself to walk calmly to the bedchambers

There she lay, on the bed, face pale and possibly close to her end

I take her hand and reassurance, I send

She smiles but it is tight

She is dying, in my Sight

"Hold on" I whisper, she just scoffed

"I knew I was a goner, even before the battle was lost" she replies

I see a quick shadow of recognition flash in her eyes

"Do you believe, laddybuck," she whispers, smiling a bit "That love could anchor the dying?"

Tears well up in my eyes, and I shake my head somberly

My heart is crying

I'd like to think that I am lying

But the truth must be told

No matter how vicious or cold

You've always been a fighter, lass, even as a page

No sickness could defeat you now, not even age

The sun sets beneath the hills

I must let you go, even if it kills

Your breathing becomes ragged and shallow

I am unable to help as your skin becomes sallow

Tears make tracks down my cheeks

I do not know what or whom everyone seeks

But what I do know is this

Love doesn't just end in bliss

I look to the dark, moonlit sky

"Look lass" I sigh

"It's a pretty sight George…"

Your voice unexpectedly is quiet

"Goodbye"

I gaze at your chilling face, and hold you close and tight

I am alone

Frozen in this time

Of when my lass was sent out

And ten days later, died of an relentless crime

I am not lost in mourning

Though I will mourn

I am not lost in tears

Though I will weep

I am lost in simply doubt

Years tick passed on the ancient clock of time

My youth seems to slip through my fingers

Yet my memory still lingers

I drown my sorrows

In bitter ale

Outside, snow turns to biting hail

Is there nothing more to do?

Now that I've lost you

I reflect on my life now

The former life as a thief

The long existence as a noble

None could add up to the years, the love

I had with you

The moon is bright

Cloaking me in a dim white light

I once stood here with you, it seemed so right

You had your temper, I my charm. Together we had our hearts

Together they seemed to balance, do their parts

I waited for you as you stumbled and fell

Waited through the years, waited thorough it all

I remember the lilac rose

The hidden beauty, the subtle danger, and the quiet pose

You were much different

More outgoing and daring

But still human and caring

The amethyst rose seems to glow as the sun begins to rise

It glowed, yes, but not as bright as the fire in your eyes

That night you died

The fire was doused

From my grip you were pried

I hear the wind whisper in the trees

On the lush grass, I fall to my knees

The time has changed

The king is dead

Many think the queen is now deranged

Weak as a leaf

But I understand she is just in grief

My bones nowadays seem to ache

Even sitting down by a calm lake

The bells chime the hour

Long and mournful they are

We all are well

We all are hoping

But our hope has long since been banished to hell

Near your grave I am kneeling

My heart is slowly healing

Here you lay, lass, forever to stay

My heart broke like glass, that day

You were taken from the room

You were laid in your coffin, in a peaceful pose

Your eyes like the violet rose

Your skin is now like the white moon

Your spirit still like a fighter, like the fire hearted Lioness I knew

That was always you

My fearless rose

The Lioness

I waited for you as you stumbled and fell

Waited through the years, waited thorough it all

Alanna of the Swoop and Olau

Was always and still is in my heart

Even though she no longer will be

The King's Champion of Tortall…


End file.
